we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy's Vehicles
Throughout the Mario Kart series, Daisy has used many different vehicles. This page exists to showcase the karts exclusive to her. Bloom Coach Similar in shape and size to Princess Peach's Heart Coach, the Bloom Coach is Princess Daisy's signature Kart in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. It can be unlocked by completing the 50cc Flower Cup. In Japan, the Bloom Coach is known as the Cutie Flower. It is the lightest medium kart in the game. Stats: Speed: 3 Acceleration: 3 Weight: 2 Power Flower The Power Flower is Daisy's signature Kart in Mario Kart DS, and is automatically unlocked when the Player unlocks Daisy by obtaining all gold trophies in the 50cc Retro Grand Prix. Stats: Speed: 6/10 Acceleration: 6/10 Weight: 6/10 Handling: 3/10 Drift: 8/10 Items: 10/10 Light Dancer The Light Dancer is Daisy's second Kart in Mario Kart DS. It is a recolored version of Peach's Light Tripper and can be unlocked by winning all gold trophies in the 100cc Nitro Grand Prix. Stats: Speed: 7/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Weight: 5/10 Handling: 5/10 Drift: 9/10 Items: 3/10 Pipe Frame In Mario Kart 7, each character received their own coloration of the Pipe Frame exclusive to them. In Mario Kart 8, Daisy's Pipe Frame is shared with Baby Daisy, Orange Yoshi, Orange Shy Guy Tanooki Mario and a Mii wearing Orange or the Varia Suit. Sport Bike In Mario Kart 8 Daisy received a Sport Bike showcasing the Princess ORANGE brand and her main colors. This bike is shared with, Peach, Rosalina, Yellow Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Yellow Shy Guy, Pink Shy Guy, Orange Shy Guy, Toadette, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Rosalina, Pink Gold Peach, Donkey Kong, Wendy, Tanooki Mario, Cat Peach, the female Villager and a Mii wearing orange, Yellow, Pink, Brown, the Peach Suit, the Donkey Kong Suit, the Kirby Suit, the Varia Suit, the Wario Suit or the Pac-Man Suit. Circuit Special Similarly to the Sport Bike, Daisy received a Circuit Special showcasing the Princess ORANGE brand and her main colors. This kart is shared with, Peach, Pink Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Pink Shy Guy, Orange Shy Guy, Toadette, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Pink Gold Peach, Donkey Kong, Larry, Tanooki Mario, Cat Peach, the Female Villager, Isabelle and a Mii wearing Orange, Pink, the Peach Suit, the Kirby Suit or the Varia Suit. City Tripper Daisy received her own coloration of the City Tripper in the second DLC pack for Mario Kart 8. This coloration is shared with, Orange Yoshi, Orange Shy Guy, Baby Daisy and a Mii wearing Orange or the Varia Suit. Biddybuggy Daisy (Along with the game's other characters) receives her own yellow colored Biddybuggy. This coloration is shared with, Yellow Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Yellow Shy Guy, Orange Shy Guy, Baby Daisy, Bowser, Wario, Larry, Dry Bowser, and a Mii wearing yellow, Orange or Brown, the Donkey Kong suit, the Varia suit, the Pac-Man suit or the Wario Suit. Standard Kart Daisy has used several versions of the Standard Kart throughout her appearances in the Mario Kart series. 120px-PrincessDaisyMKDS.png|Daisy's Standard Kart in Mario Kart DS 120px-DaisyMKWii.PNG|Daisy's Standard Kart in Mario Kart Wii 120px-Babydaisykart.PNG|Baby Daisy's Standard Kart in Mario Kart Wii 117px-MK7 Standard Daisy.jpg|Daisy's Standard Kart in Mario Kart 7 120px-MK8 Standard Daisy.jpg|Daisy's Standard Kart in Mario Kart 8 120px-MK8 Standard Baby Daisy.jpg|Baby Daisy's Standard Kart in Mario Kart 8 Standard Bike Both Daisy and Baby Daisy have used the two versions of the Standard Bike. The first being in Mario Kart Wii and the second being in Mario Kart 8. 92px-MK8 Standard Bike Daisy.jpg|Daisy's Standard Bike in Mario Kart 8 120px-StandardBike-BabyDaisy-MK8 (1).png|Baby Daisy's Standard Bike in Mario Kart 8 Standard ATV Both Daisy and Baby Daisy are able to drive an ATV (All-terrain vehicle) In Mario Kart 8. 120px-MK8_Standard_ATV_Daisy.jpg|Daisy on her ATV in Mario Kart 8 120px-StandardATV-BabyDaisy-MK8.png|Baby Daisy on her Standard ATV in Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Baby Daisy